


Cromnch

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Believe it or not this isn’t crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ibuki’s surname is Tanaka here, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, M/M, Multi, Oops there’s emotions too, Other, POV Alternating, Possibly references to underage sex???, Slightly OOC maybe, The Author Regrets Everything, Their names will be given name firs, and don’t know enough about Japan, sibling dynamics, takes place in America cuz I am dumb, this is so so self indulgent, very much swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So basically this is just a super self-indulgent DR au because I can. This is mostly centered around sibling dynamics and friendships but there may be some ships eventually. If you want, you can suggest/request certain scenarios and pairings (mostly platonic but I might be open to your romantic ship depending on who the characters involved are cuz if I am doing ships you know I’m shoving my rarepair OTPs in here). Actually, scratch that, please do I need inspiration; trust me, I want to write this so bad but I have no ideas and no one I’ve asked has given me any.
Relationships: Basically just Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Stupid Nicknames and Getting Gundham to Meme

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb

“Gundie?  
Gundie?  
Hey,  
hey,  
hey,  
hey Gu-“

“One who shares my blood, I swear to all deities that exist, if you utter that revolting nickname **one more time-** “

“Oh good, I have your attention!”

“...”

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his index and his thumb.

“What is it that requires my attention?”

“Do you want some of this?”

She handed him an empty bottle of orange juice. He knew what she wanted. He’d never admit it, but he wanted to do it so badly. 

But he also didn’t want to give her the satisfaction. 

Instead he gave her a look that said “really?” 

“Pleeeeeaaaaaase?”

“...will you refrain from referring to myself in such foolish ways?”

“...”

“Fiiiine. But you have to say the exact words and not make it sound like you’re doing an exorcism.”

He huffed at this, but didn’t argue.

“There you are!”

The twins turned around to see a mildly irritated Hajime Hinata walking towards them.

He gave one very tired look at the empty bottle of orange juice, sighed, and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, but I physically cannot write Gundham saying “this bitch empty”. It’s hard enough to keep him in-character as it is. ;-;
> 
> I swear, this isn’t crack.
> 
> I promise future chapters will be better. I just wanted to write _something _.__
> 
> _  
> _Again, apologies for my sins._  
>  _


	2. Kiyotaka is a Struggling Young Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .......yeah......

Kiyotaka speed walked down the hall and eventually reached his target. He rested a hand on the girl’s shoulder. She half turned around to face him, looking a strange mix of questioning and amused.

“Syo sweetie please be careful. You could hurt yourself running with scissors.”

He fixed her with a concerned look. She stood blinking at him with a sarcastic grin on her face for a moment, before she huffed out her signature laugh. She then spoke.

“Stop tellin me what to do, you’re not my mom!”

He sure wasn’t, but oh heavens did it sure feel like it sometimes. He wanted to get some sort of confirmation from her that she’d at least try to be safe. He knew he wasn’t getting one. It wasn’t as if he could do much else, what with her spirit. He simply sighed, nodding, and walked away.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He stood behind Hifumi, brows furrowed, arms crossed, and tapping his foot. He made a small _ahem _sound, startling the doujin artist.__

__“O-oh! Ishimaru… how long have you been standing there?”_ _

__“Not long, but I know for a fact that you’ve been sitting there too long.”_ _

__“Oh? How so?”_ _

__Kiyotaka sighed and rubbed his temples._ _

__“I haven’t seen you all day, there’s crumpled paper all over your desk, you’re talking slowly, and you have bags under your eyes.”_ _

__Hifumi looked slightly ashamed, but quickly brushed those feelings aside._ _

__“Well, why do you care anyway? Besides, I need to get this done soon, I promised I’d have it out by a certain deadline. I won’t be able to fulfill it if I stop for even a second!”_ _

__Kiyotaka’s features softened. He walked forward and rested a reassuring hand on Hifumi’s left shoulder._ _

__“While I admire your dedication, and I can tell this is important to you, I’m sure whoever is expecting this to be done will understand. Also, I’m sure you can afford to take a break for at least a few minutes. You could take those minutes to go to the kitchen- maybe even take a shower, I’m sure it would only make your work more efficient!”_ _

__Hifumi shook his head._ _

__“Sorry, but I’m afraid not. I really need to get this done.”_ _

__Kiyotaka’s shoulders drooped, but he nodded and walked out, seeing as he couldn’t do anything else._ _

__

__\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ _

__

___Third time’s the charm…? ____ _

____“Um… Kirigiri?”_ _ _ _

____She looked up from the documents she was pouring over with a small “hm” sound._ _ _ _

____“How long have you been looking at those same case files…?”_ _ _ _

____She looked thoughtful for a moment._ _ _ _

____“Not too long- maybe two hours at the most.”_ _ _ _

____“Two hour- you’ve been working on these for two straight hours?!”_ _ _ _

____“I assure you, I’m fine.”_ _ _ _

____“But-“_ _ _ _

____“Ishimaru, I know you mean well but I’ve gotten fairly far in this and I really don’t need any distractions.”_ _ _ _

____“Alright…”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He plopped down next to his sister with a frustrated and dejected sigh._ _ _ _

____“Kiyotaka…? What seems to be the problem?”_ _ _ _

____He pondered telling Peko it was nothing, before deciding that would just make her feel bad._ _ _ _

____“It’s just that- no one seems to be the slightest bit concerned for their well-being today, and none of them are listening to me. With Syo I wouldn’t have expected anything else… really I shouldn’t have with any of them. But I’m really wondering if I'm just being too imposing… I have a history of it… ah, I’m rambling. It’s really not that big of a deal. You needn’t trouble yourself with it.”_ _ _ _

____She nodded, looking thoughtful._ _ _ _

____“Well, to me it doesn’t seem as if you’ve done anything wrong. Unfortunately, many of our friends are very aloof and stubborn… I suppose most of us are. Although it _is _frustrating when they don’t take your advice despite your just being concerned for their well-being, at the end of the day it is their decision and you can’t really do much of anything about it.”___ _ _ _

______“Yes… I do think I’m being a tad hypocritical as well. How many times have I been in their position…?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That doesn’t make it wrong to be concerned for them.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know, I know… I just wish there was more I could do…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She put a reassuring arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a half hug._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Unfortunately, almost none of us are very good in the listening department.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He snorted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, I believe that would be correct.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Feeling better…?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think so.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright… now go get some rest; it’s 10:30 and you’ve been busy worrying yourself sick all day.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He chuckled a bit, standing up and brushing his pants off._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright… goodnight then.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______As he walked off, she couldn’t help but smile fondly._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably write something where they actually listen to him. 
> 
> Eventually.


End file.
